


Making Plans

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 13, blanket.

"You fucking idiot!" Teddy yelled, banging things around in the kitchen. "On Christmas Eve no less! I remember, you know, the days when your dad was in the field. Your mother was sick with worry and I swore I'd never be in that position."

James sneezed and shivered, wincing. A cabinet slammed and then Teddy walked out, holding a steaming cup. "I swear, James. If you do not apply for that promotion, I will leave you."

Taking the cup, James tried to smile. "I did. This morning."

Teddy blinked. "Well. Then. That's that. Drink that tea."

"Your grandmother's cure all," James muttered, wrapping his hands around the ceramic. He breathed in the steam and Teddy wrapped the couch throw around his shoulders. "You know, I didn't fall into that lake on purpose."

Teddy snorted. "Please. Anyone knows better than to walk across a lake in the middle of winter. Especially when tracking a wizard known for curses!"

James sighed. "I'm sorry. Okay? I am."

Sitting down, Teddy pulled James into a hug. "I just...this is the third time in as many weeks. You have to be careful. We have plans and...we can't make them happen if you get killed out there. Think with your damn head."

James closed his eyes. "I know." He sneezed again. "There's a box in the drawer of my bedside table. Could you get it?"

When Teddy cast an Accio, James tipped into his lap. Teddy raised an eyebrow at him and James grinned up at him. Teddy shook his head and sucked in a breath as the jewelry box landed in his hand. "What?"

"Marry me?" James asked.

Teddy opened the box and his eyes widened at the simple bands inside. "M-marry? You? But...I..."

"I know we didn't talk about marriage, but I've always wanted to get married and I want to marry you," James said.

"You idiot," Teddy laughed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

James grinned. Shaking his head, Teddy bent his head and kissed James. With a moan, Teddy rearranged them until they were laying face to face on the sofa, wrapped up tight in the throw. Teddy kept looking at the rings, but James couldn't look away from Teddy. 

"You really have to get that promotion," Teddy whispered. "I'm not letting you go now."

James put his hand over Teddy's. "This isn't just marriage. This is a promise. If I don't get that promotion, I'm going to transfer to another department. Because I'm promising you, Teddy, that I will live a life with you. I want us to find the cottage that we want and I want to adopt a few children with you. I want to grow old and have our grandchildren over. I want fights and kisses and mornings and evenings and everything in between. And I'm promising you that I will give you everything."

Teddy let out a shaky breath and pulled James in for another kiss, but this one was loving and unending. Somehow, they slipped the rings onto each other and under the safe protection of their blanket, in their first home together, they cemented their plans for the future. Didn't just talk about them; they lay out the first steps they would need to take. For the next Christmas and then the one after that.


End file.
